


All at Once

by Staganddragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I am incapable of writing actual plots, Kissing, M/M, This was going to be a full story about Harry as a librarian but as you can tell, lazy Saturday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staganddragon/pseuds/Staganddragon





	All at Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



Falling for Draco was, in itself, an entirely incoherent storyline; one with millions of subplots and cliffhangers that always left Harry, the reader, wanting more. Each snapshot left him eager to turn to the next page and find out what adventure awaited the two of them.

He didn’t fall for Draco slowly, or all at once, or at first sight. It was an interminable cycle of the feeling you get as a plane is readying itself to land: wide, downward swoops filled with discomposure; unsteady, ambivalent, and, because he was a first time flyer, truly terrifying. Every time he felt himself swooping, however, his stomach filled with warmth and magic and he was reminded that he wanted to wrap himself up in it forever. 

Harry fell in love with Draco on the rare, collectible Saturday mornings in which he came out to the living room to find a messy-haired, floppy-sweatered, mismatched-sock-wearing creature curled up with a book and a mug of cocoa near an open window. The yellow sunlight lit up Draco’s head like a halo in those moments, and Harry couldn’t care less about coffee breath as he leant down to plant a featherlight kiss on Draco’s nose.

Harry fell in love with Draco on Wednesday evenings, both of them exhausted from the day’s work, wherever that happened to be. Perhaps Draco’s arms were tired and stiff from hastily mixing together various frivolous lattes and espressos and affogatos from behind a cramped counter, and perhaps Harry was still trapped in the fog that came with alphabetically organizing books in the library for hours on end. Wednesday evenings were lazy and slow, eyelids becoming droopy far before sundown, and Draco pulled Harry into them amidst the mess of pillows and comforters to let their lips fall together, like the fates had aligned just for that moment.

Harry fell in love with Draco during every argument. Draco’s cheeks flushed the same way they did back in school, but now they were fighting about where the couch would look the best and whether their curtains should match. Now when they fought, it was because they both knew they cared; it was never cutting or bitter or truly angry. Harry almost always let Draco win. It was the worked-up side of him he liked seeing sometimes, and lucky for him he knew just which buttons to press to let it out of its cage. 

Harry fell in love with Draco because Draco was soft. He appeared sharp and flat, planes upon planes of milk white skin and jutting corners, but he was more than the sum of his parts. Draco was a living thing, Harry remembered; his edges had been sanded down by years of pretending and now he was only made of breath and fluidity and light.

He fell in love with Draco because he kissed him like he had nothing to lose. In this new life, Draco was fearless. And Harry? Well.

Harry fell in love with Draco because it was the only thing that had ever truly scared him. 


End file.
